


阿豆

by xiaoxiaoxiao129



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaoxiao129/pseuds/xiaoxiaoxiao129
Summary: 迷途青年被自己捡回家的孩子独占的故事有原创角色对主要角色的单箭头虽然第一章主要角色几乎都没有名字出现，但是大家要相信，这就是他俩！
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 铁牛篇

数九寒天，屋外北风凛冽，雪花打着旋儿往下砸，胡老三掀起门帘朝外看，被迎面而来的冷风冲了个跟头。他放下门帘，直嘬牙花子，他是从南边过来运货的，知道这边冷，却没想到会碰上大雪天。手里的货是压不住了，得尽快往外运，他想，实在运不走，就算是亏本也只能就地处理了。

屋里有人喊他，话里含着三分嗔怪七分笑。

“胡老板，我家伙计日日夜夜盯着这火炉子，生怕火灭了，好不容易才攒起来这么一点暖和气，您这么一下子，我都闻见冰渣子味儿了。”

胡老板转过身，这家店的掌柜正坐在堂屋的一张方桌前看着他笑。

那掌柜的看着年纪不大，身上裹着一件过于宽松的棉袄，他捧着一个手炉，这会儿更像是搂着宝贝一样把手炉往怀里按。他家伙计往他跟前放了个炭盆，他忙把脚往上凑，却被伙计一把攥住了。

“当心着点，别把鞋燎着了。”那伙计面相老成，直到开口说话才让人觉得他许是年纪不大，他像是不知道分寸一般捏着掌柜的脚腕子。掌柜的往回抽了抽，见他没有放手的意思，竟也随他去了。

伙计松开手，拿过火钳子翻了翻炭盆，夹出来几个栗子，掌柜的眼睛里都发着光，直催着伙计剥了给他。

胡老三也往火盆跟前凑，正瞅见伙计把剥好的板栗肉搁在手掌心里往掌柜的跟前递，却又像是故意的一般在他跟前不远的地方停住了。掌柜的也不责怪，反而探过身子伸长了脖子拿嘴去够，胡老三见他整张脸都埋进了伙计的手里，突然觉得像是窥破了什么一般，连忙转开了视线。

屋里陷入了古怪的沉默。

过了会儿，掌柜的抬起头来，他砸着嘴，拿脚尖轻轻踢了踢伙计：“给我拿杯茶来。”

伙计应声去了。

一阵冷风把胡老三从那尴尬的气氛里拉了出来，他打着抖扭头去看，却见是自己的儿子铁牛。

铁牛的帽子歪歪斜斜地盖在头上，棉袄前边湿了一大块，两只手冻得通红，手里还端着一个铜面盆。

胡老三气不打一处来：“你小子，一大清早的就上外边野！就这么一件袄子还弄湿了，怎么没把你冻死在外边！”

掌柜的却是笑盈盈地招呼铁牛往他这边来：“你手里端着什么？快过来暖暖。”

铁牛走近了，胡老三这才看见那铜面盆里放着一个胖墩墩的小雪人，屋里温度高，这么一会儿小雪人身子底下已经化出了一层水，眼看着是活不了多久了。

“掌柜的，送，送给你。”铁牛声如蚊呐，把铜盆往掌柜的面前递。

掌柜的笑容不变，却没有伸手接，而是提高了声音叫着伙计的名字。伙计端着茶过来，见了铁牛和他手里的铜盆，却是站在一边不肯过来。

掌柜的瞪他一眼：“他还小呢。”

伙计话里有话：“我当时也还小呢。”

掌柜的气笑了：“那你是想让我接过来了？”

伙计拉着脸，把茶水往掌柜的手里一塞，接过铁牛手里的铜盆就往后院走。

掌柜的笑骂了一句：“这牛脾气，说来就来。”

不一会儿伙计回来了，手里却没空着，一只手里拎了个竹烘笼，另一只手里却拿着件旧袄子。他拉着脸把烘笼往炭盆上一架，冲铁牛一抬下巴：“脱了。”

铁牛抖着手把袄子脱下来，伙计夺也似的把他的袄子拿过来，又把自己手里的塞给他：“不用客气，这是我穿不下了的。”

铁牛换上伙计的袄子，竟然是正正好，掌柜的看伙计拉着脸把铁牛的袄子抖开往烘笼上铺，升起了些逗弄他的心：“这袄子还是我给你买的呢，你才跟着我的时候比铁牛还要矮点，这会儿也跟我一般高了，比我还壮实些。”

伙计没搭理他。

胡老三一巴掌拍在铁牛背上，把他拍了个趔趄：“还不跟人道谢，愣着干嘛呢？”

伙计一摆手：“别了。”

铁牛是个听不出好赖话的，硬邦邦地向伙计道谢，转脸又去缠着掌柜的：“掌柜的，您昨天说今儿要给我讲故事，是要讲什么呀。”

伙计嘲讽道：“哟，您还许给了人家这个呢？”

掌柜的干咳两声，说：“咳，就瞎讲讲呗。”

“那您打算讲什么呢？”

“讲，讲……讲孟小仙儿的故事！”

这下连伙计都惊着了：“您确定这故事孩子能听？”

掌柜的斜着眼看他：“你当时不也是个孩子吗。”

伙计不说话了，他端了个马扎来，四个人就围着这烘笼坐下了，听掌柜的讲这孟小仙儿的故事。

“话说有那么一处地方，名叫吉祥镇，吉祥镇上有一家店铺，名叫望仙居，望仙居的掌柜啊，名叫孟小仙儿……”他的声音低沉又温柔，伴着炭盆里火星子炸开的噼啪声，直把胡老三往梦里坠，铁牛倒是撑着脑袋不错眼地盯着他瞧。

伙计哼了一声，似乎是对掌柜的瞎编地名的功夫很是不屑，掌柜的伸出手往他背上拍了一巴掌，他便不再吭声。

“望仙居的生意很特别，别的地方要么是以钱易物，要么是以物换钱，但是这望仙居的商品，却是他们的掌柜孟小仙儿。孟小仙儿每七天只接待一位客人，在这七天里，客人的要求他都会尽力满足。”

“呀，那，那他是做皮肉生意的吗？”铁牛插话道，他长得黑黑瘦瘦，脸上居然也能透出红晕来，掌柜的瞧着很是新奇，居然掩着嘴笑了。

“很多人都是这么想的，做生意的，卖的又是自己，谁会不往那上边想呢。就连孟小仙儿自己也说不清楚他卖的是什么，那些买下他时间的客人有的想同他喝酒，有的想同他谈心，自然也有想同他寻欢作乐的。时间长了，开始有流言说，望仙居的掌柜孟小仙儿相貌出众、才华横溢，但只要出的价够高，他什么都是愿意干的。”

伙计突然站起身来朝外走，铁牛朝他看了好几眼，只觉得他的背影里都带了点火气。掌柜的开口叫他：“你干嘛去？”

伙计闷声闷气地：“我做饭去。”说罢他急匆匆地就出去了，门被他撞开又摔上，那动静惊得胡老三在梦里都打了个抖。

掌柜的随他去了。

“这流言有一天，被一位路过的弦师听见了。说是弦师，其实他也就是个半大小子。教他弹三弦的师父把他从老家带了出来，说要带他去讨生活，生活没讨到，他师父的命倒是先叫一场急病讨了去。弦师到吉祥镇的时候，虽然说不上是身无分文，却也是不剩几个钱了，但不知道为什么，他就是想见那孟小仙儿一面。某天清晨，他壮着胆子去敲了望仙居的门。门打开了，他说他是来求见孟小仙儿的，门又关上了，他连孟小仙儿的衣角都没瞧见。”

“他肯定没有放弃。”铁牛笃定地说，“话本子里都是这么写的，他又去敲门了吗？”

掌柜的摇摇头：“他没有。”

“为什么？”铁牛奇道。

“因为他饿了。”掌柜的叹口气，“孟小仙儿再好看，也只是活在流言里的人，对又饿又累的弦师来说，可能还是比不上从早点摊子里飘出来的热气迷人。”

“你又不是他，你怎么知道？”

掌柜的循着声音看过去，却是伙计倚着门框站着，看那样子像是回来挺久了，却不知道为什么没有走近，只是站在一边默默地听着。

“他们把我赶出来了，说我是在添乱。”伙计又重复了一遍，“你又不是他，你怎么知道？”

掌柜的摇摇头：“那就算我说错了吧，在弦师的心里，孟小仙儿可比那早点摊子诱人多了。”

他又接着往下说：“虽然看不着孟小仙儿，早点却还是要吃。弦师好吃面食，他见那早点摊子上的饼实在是诱人，干脆一气买了三张，摞在一起啃。就在这时，有人在他身后叫他，他一回头，就见一个穿着水红色褂子的小娘子站在街边看着他笑。不知道是饼子噎人还是被惊着了，他竟然开始打嗝，那小娘子看他这副模样，更是乐得不行。他一边拍着胸口一边瞪着眼睛看着她，一时间竟然说不出话来。”

“小娘子等他拍顺了气才问他饼子好吃吗，他傻愣愣地点头。小娘子又问他是不是也是来这儿见孟小仙儿的，他又点头。小娘子歪着头瞧他，问他有没有什么能证明自己身份的信物。弦师人生地不熟的，只知道上门求见，却不知道要见孟小仙儿的客人们都是先朝望仙居递信物，由着孟小仙儿的心意随便选一样，信物的主人就是孟小仙儿的下一位客人。 弦师身无长物，只有一把三弦，但那是师父留下来的念想，也是他吃饭的家伙，是不能随便给人的。他想了又想，摸出了弹三弦时戴的指甲，问这东西算不算是能证明自己身份的东西。”

铁牛分了心去看掌柜的手，什么孟小仙儿什么弹三弦的，压根也不干他的事。掌柜的手生的白嫩，指尖透着点粉，平素里他总爱捻着点什么，这会子他也没闲着，正捏着腰间的荷包。那荷包上绣着两只大红大绿看不出细节的鸟，衬得湖蓝的缎面也透出了几分庸俗。这么点子庸俗落在铁牛的眼里，也只觉得好看。他心不在焉的，一会儿想着掌柜的好看，一会儿想着这两只鸟可爱，全然没有发现那荷包里的东西被掌柜的捏出了形状，那长条形的东西一段有点尖，正好把一只鸟的肚子顶出来一点儿。

“小娘子笑盈盈地接过来那副指甲，嘱咐弦师晚上定要来望仙居候着。弦师看她要走，忙把她叫住了，小娘子回过头来，还是一脸的笑模样，她问，你还有什么事儿呀？”

掌柜的捏着嗓子去学小姑娘说话，尖尖细细的声音挠得铁牛一个激灵，他终于是把脑子从掌柜的手和荷包中间拔了出来，正好听着掌柜的学着那弦师磕磕巴巴地说了句“孟小仙儿也同你一般好看吗”。他心底突然涌起一股子冲动，那冲动顶破了他的喉咙，辖制了他的唇舌：“孟小仙儿也同您一般好看吗？”

掌柜的没有应话，他还是笑着，却同刚才招呼铁牛坐下时显得有些不同。伙计沉着脸翻动着烘笼上的衣裳，被衣裳闷住的热气散了出来，只往围坐在周围的几人身上招呼。铁牛被这热气一扑，又是失落又是丧气，却不怎么后悔自己的冲动。他想趁着这股子劲多冒犯冒犯那端坐着的美人，又怕弄丢了好不容易得来的那一点亲近。

管他呢，铁牛心想，那二愣子弦师都能唐突小娘子，我怎么就不能唐突一回他。

铁牛心一横，借着那从弹三弦的身上得来的灵感与勇气，预备要把一肚子的话都抖落给掌柜的听。

可那讨人厌的伙计却偏偏要在这时候横插一杠子。他把带着炭火味道的衣裳往铁牛脑袋上一罩，催着铁牛趁衣裳还有点热乎劲赶快换上。见铁牛呆愣着不动，他又往铁牛身上糊了一巴掌：“还不快去！”

铁牛挨了这一下，只觉得身上一跳一跳的疼。他胆子本就不大，这会儿想着要是贸然表露了心意，掌柜的会如何反应倒不得而知，单看这伙计紧张掌柜的模样，自己怕是少不了要挨一通打。

那点子年少冲动，竟是被这一巴掌削去了大半。

这天晚上，店里的厨子大失水准，掌柜的每样尝了一口便放下了筷子，胡老三和伙计也只随便吃了点。铁牛这一天又是喜又是惊的，到了晚饭时间早已经饥肠辘辘，只好就着茶水把饭菜往肚子里填。掌柜的看他吃得急，又怕他齁着，忙嘱咐他慢点吃，还给他续了茶。

铁牛乐得连胡老三都多看了他几眼。

夜里，铁牛怀着甜蜜喝下去的茶水终于是发作了。他起了次夜，排了个半空不满，胡老三半骂了他几句便又睡死了。铁牛闭上眼，迷迷糊糊地像是做梦一般，一忽儿看见掌柜的冲他笑，一忽儿看见伙计拿了绳索棍棒说要捆他去沉河。

河面都冻住了，他想，你沉不了我。

他听见有人在哭，又像是在求着什么，那声音直往他脑子里钻。

是掌柜的。

铁牛猛地坐了起来。

越靠近掌柜的房间，那声音就越清晰，原本还只是含含混混地呜咽渐渐透出了几分不同的腔调。铁牛紧了紧匆忙披上的外袍，又胡乱揉了一把脸，话本子里救美的英雄要么是风度翩翩的公子，要么是武艺高强的壮士，倒是不知道有没有他这种头重脚轻的货色。

掌柜的房门没有关牢，半阖的门扇掩不住内里的春色浓烈，铁牛放轻脚步，贴近那条透着光的缝。

掌柜的衣裳半解伏在桌上，铁牛只能看见他圆润的肩头和透着粉的脖颈。他的头低着，看不清表情，但铁牛却很笃定他的眼里一定含着泪水，脸上一定飞着胭脂，嘴唇上也会泛起引人的水色。他像是支撑不住自己，一会儿被推着向前，一会儿又被拉着往后。被进得深了他便叫得餍足，被磨得狠了他又叫得婉转，什么伏低做小的讨好他都往外说，直求得铁牛面红耳赤，又恨那奏乐的人不是自己。

如若是他，定要，定要……

掌柜的突然转过脸来，铁牛惊得往后退，但他像是没有瞧见铁牛，只茫然地眨着眼睛。几颗泪珠子顺着他的脸往下滑，半途中便被人抹了去。

“怎么哭了？别哭，你哭得我心都痒了，待会儿免不了又要弄得狠些，吃苦的还是你。”

是那伙计，铁牛胸中燃起了熊熊烈火，他看那伙计就不是个好人。

掌柜的抽着鼻子，把脸往伙计的手掌心里蹭，他叼住伙计的指尖，舔去沾在上面的泪水：“你弄吧。”

伙计却不领情：“这会儿倒听起话来了，我让你离那小孩儿远些，最好是连理都不要理，你怎么又不听了？”

掌柜的不答话，只晃了晃身子，但他很快又被伙计猛撞了几下，直撞得他往地上滑，他惊叫着被伙计拖出了铁牛的视线，铁牛上前几步，恨不得能从那门缝间挤进去。

他费尽了心思去望，只望见掌柜的绷直的脚背和被伙计握住的小腿。掌柜的小腿肚莹润洁白，被烛火映出几分温暖。他一只脚上还勾着亵裤，晃了几下便落在了地上，失去了遮盖的脚趾茫然地蜷缩又舒展。他不知被伙计拱到了哪儿，只发出一声声带着泣音的叫喊，最后像是失了力气一般，哑着嗓子叫伙计的名字。

伙计松开握住他的手，指尖顺着他的弧度向上划弄，铁牛这才看见伙计的手指上缠着两节拨弦的指甲。指甲尖端划过的皮肤渐渐透出粉色来，现出几道蜿蜒的印子。

掌柜的尖叫起来：“不行，不行！弄出去！那里不行！”

伙计却笑了：“上回您也是这么说的。”

不知道那伙计弄了些什么，掌柜的腿直在空中乱蹬，最后被伙计架在了肩膀上。伙计带着那双腿向下压，掌柜的脚晃出了铁牛的视线，彻底瞧不见了。

铁牛想推开那扇门，想推开那伙计，自己在掌柜的双腿间耸动沉沦。那伙计能做到的，那伙计享受了的，他也能做到，也想拥有。

他都可以，我为什么不行。铁牛发了狠地想，直想得脑子都在烧。他伸出手，摸上了门扇，好像只要用力推开，他就获得了加入这场情事的资格。

屋里的人浑然不知外边有人在窥视，一个只管凭自己喜好动作，另一个被迫跟着往上冲，不多时就被裹挟着到了顶峰。掌柜的张着嘴，露出一个要哭不哭的表情，喘息着夹紧了伙计。他低低的说着什么，伙计俯身去听，却被他胡乱地往脸上嘬。

“没有什么别人了，”掌柜的声音不大，却一字一字地敲在伙计与铁牛的心上，“早就没有什么别人了。”

第二天，天居然放了晴，胡老三套好车，与掌柜的打了招呼就要走。铁牛垂着头检查捆货物的绳索，把松掉的绳结重新系紧。他眼睛通红，嘴紧抿着，脑子里还想着掌柜的昨天夜里的模样和他同伙计说的话。突然，一片红色映入了他的眼帘。

掌柜的手里捏着一个大红的荷包，荷包上绣着精细的如意花纹，他把荷包递到铁牛面前，示意铁牛收下。

“我看你老盯着我这个看，知道你想要，这个就给你吧。”掌柜的笑容不变，“我身上这个不能给人，这是我家里人绣的。他手笨，捏不住针，老是绣错，还总扎手，好不容易绣成这个样子，又吵着让我戴在身上。”

伙计站在门口，不住地往这边瞧。铁牛见他这样心里就来气，便特意摆出受宠若惊的样子去接那荷包，并假装无意地朝他亮了一下。

伙计拉下脸来，等掌柜的走到进前便一把把他推进了店里：“你又瞎跑什么，是嫌弃屋里不够冷吗，用不用我减两盆火？”

铁牛爬上车，胡老三等他坐稳就驾起了车。铁牛低头看看他腰间那与他一身装扮毫不搭配的荷包，又最后回头望了那小店一眼。小店外立着的市招被风带着摇晃，上边写着“阿豆”两个大字。

忘了问这是什么意思了，铁牛想，是他的名字吗？

不过这也不重要了。


	2. 周九良篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从此就只有他们俩，和他们的家

周九良怀里抱着三弦垂着头坐着，这屋子和他之前待过的地方都大不一样，他不敢摆出什么放肆的姿势，屁股只挨了个椅子边。屋子的主人还没来，他便趁着这点空档偷偷打量着周围。

墙角的香炉里燃着不知名的熏香，这香味像是在酒楼里一掷千金的大爷们身上会染着的。墙上挂着云里雾里的山水画和弯弯曲曲的字，每一幅都有郑重其事的落款和端端正正的印章。引他进屋的小丫鬟在他手边摆了一盏茶，这会儿还冒着热气，茶叶根根分明悬在杯中。

他看了会儿，又发了会儿呆，却还是没等到那位孟先生来见他。他有点想逃跑，但这是他自己求上门来的，就这么走了不仅拂了那人的面子，也对不起那替他说情的小娘子。他又开始想那小娘子，那小娘子生得明眸皓齿，见了他未语先笑，说话的声音也柔柔细细，一双眼睛像是含着光，直照得他自惭形秽。

小娘子从他手里接东西的时候他也看了那双手，只觉得那透着粉的指尖也生得可爱，又想握在手心里又怕唐突了她。但那小娘子像是个不在意这些的新派人士，留着露耳的短发，连手腕子露出来叫他瞧见了也不甚在意。那玉白的腕子上没戴什么首饰，薄薄的皮肤透出来下边的血管。

周九良想了一会儿，有点坐不住了，他站起来，想走动几步，却又不敢出这房门，只能围着茶桌打转，那不知面目的孟先生并着小娘子也在他脑子里打转，一直到门被推开才停了下来。

小娘子换下了白天那身花红柳绿的衣裳，改穿了一身长衫马褂，手里还拿着把扇子，碎散开的短发规规整整的拢在耳后，他还是笑盈盈的模样，一开口却惹得周九良臊红了脸：“我比那小娘子如何呀？”

周九良讷讷地开口：“您，她，自然是一样的好看。”

孟先生合上门，往前走了几步，瞥了一眼敞着的茶碗：“你怎地不喝？别浪费我的茶叶。”

周九良忙端起来一口饮尽了，茶放了有段时间，这会儿只是温热，才所幸没把他烫个好歹，他红着脸放下茶碗，不光是为了自己早些时候把这孟先生错认是了女子，也因为孟先生就算是穿得这般规矩，他看了也只想些不入流的事情。

孟先生在椅子上坐下，手里的扇子随意摇了摇，他上下打量着周九良，看了会儿又笑了：“你多大了？”

周九良不由得站直了些，他下意识地去抠三弦，又松开手指：“十七了。”

孟先生叹了口气：“还是个孩子，怎么就学着那些浪荡子往我这里钻。”

周九良有些丧气，他想说自己不是个孩子了，但他老也不长的个子和枯细的手脚却明晃晃地昭示在这孟先生的眼前。

孟先生又说：“你想见我，自然也是想从我这里得到些什么。你想要什么呢？”

周九良紧张得脑子发懵唇齿发木，他的嘴开开合合，只发出一些意义不明的细弱声音。他哑口无言的样子显然是取悦了孟先生，孟先生拿扇子掩着脸，只露出来一双笑弯了的眼睛。周九良见他这模样，像是被鬼迷了心窍，竟蹦了一句混话：“我想带你回家。”

孟先生一扇子拍在他头上，声音里笑意不减：“我看你是昏了头了。”

当天夜里，周九良睡在了孟先生房里。孟先生问了他的名字，让小丫鬟带他去洗漱干净，又给他找了身衣裳让他换上。

“这衣裳是我的，你穿着不太合身，先凑合着穿两天，我明天就带你去买新的。”孟先生斜倚在床头，他脱了外袍，只穿一件里衣，隐隐约约地露出一片胸脯来。

周九良忙仰起头，不敢随便乱看，他摆着手，袖口直晃荡：“不了，不了，这就很好。”

孟先生盯着他，直把他盯了个大红脸，他忙熄了灯，摸摸索索地钻进被里。他挨近孟先生，又怕自己的骨头隔人，只蹭了两下就停住不动了。

孟先生隔着被子拍了拍他：“睡吧。”

他睡不着。

孟先生睡得很快，身子微微起伏，呼吸轻柔绵长，他便也放轻了呼吸，怕自己把人惊醒。被褥很软和，身边的人散发出让人想靠近的暖意，身上的衣服是他没感受过的柔顺。

但他睡不着。

他顺着床沿轻手轻脚地向外滑，并为自己没有惊动孟先生而窃喜。他背靠着床，蜷在脚踏上。房间里有点冷，但也足够暖和，孟先生在他身后的床上睡着。

他心满意足，终于睡着了。

第二天早晨，孟先生发了脾气。只因为他起床时见周九良蜷在地上睡得安安稳稳浑身冰凉，他把人叫起来一问，孩子却说苦吃多了享不来福。

“享福，享福。”孟先生一指头戳在周九良脑门上，把他顶得一歪，“人家都是来我这寻欢作乐，你却偏要来自讨苦吃。”

周九良不知道说啥，只冲他乐出一口白牙。

孟先生盯了他一天，见他没有风寒的症状，这才饶过了他。

夜里，周九良还是睡在了地上，孟先生没有勉强他上床睡，只给他备了被褥，让他盖好了不要着凉。周九良闭着眼睛，等着如昨夜那般的呼吸声响起。等了会儿，他似心有所感，睁眼一瞧，孟先生正挨着床沿躺着，探出脸来盯着他瞧。

“先生，”他清清嗓子，“您不睡吗？”

“你睡吧，”孟先生说，他的表情隐在黑暗里，声音也听不出情绪，“我睡不着，看会儿你。”

周九良不说话，只回望着他。

过了会儿，孟先生掀开被子下了床。他挤在周九良身边躺下，周九良忙张开被子裹住他，他顺着被包裹的力度，把自己塞进了周九良瘦弱的胸膛里。孟先生环着周九良，半压着他：“我沉吗？”

周九良反问他：“我隔手吗？”

孟先生笑了，他的头发蹭在周九良的耳朵上，痒得他一缩。孟先生拍了拍他，这回不是隔着被子了：“睡吧。”

第三天，孟先生叫人把床收拾了一下，撤掉了厚实的褥子，只铺了薄薄一层，他叫周九良躺上去试了又试，等周九良点了头才算完。他又要九良弹弦子给他听，九良把三弦掏出来才想起他唯一的一副指甲给了孟先生。

孟先生变戏法一般从怀里掏出来那副指甲，亲手给九良缠上。九良弹弦子的时候他就托着下巴听着，眼里眉里全是笑。

从那天夜里开始，九良就再没有跟孟先生分过床。不知为什么，孟先生需要有人陪才能睡得着，陪着他的人就算不是九良，也会有八良、七良，而九良不想把这个机会让给别人。

第六天夜里，孟先生侧躺着看着他，他的手被孟先生牵着，掌心里的茧子被孟先生蹭了又蹭。孟先生又问了他一遍：“你想要什么呢？”

九良毫不迟疑：“我想带你回家。”

孟先生这次没有说他昏了头，只是沉默。天亮之后，他收拾好了行李，把小丫鬟和这宅院都留在了这里，只牵着九良就离开了。

他们走走停停，一路打听着朝九良的家乡前进。九良离家的时候比现在还小，现在跟着孟先生一路走来，只吃惊自己竟然走了那么远，又兴奋自己终于能见到家人。但等他回到家时，却只看见荒草丛生的废旧房屋，路边的老人说这家人举家迁走了，也没有留信说去了哪里。九良呆住了。

当天夜里，孟先生与九良第一次一起喝了酒。九良不知道自己是不是喝醉了，只觉得眼泪像是控制不住一般地往下掉，他哭着去扯孟先生的袖子，被孟先生一把揽过来按在怀里。孟先生的怀抱温暖又柔软，他的心脏在九良耳边跳动，他的声音轻轻的：“九良，你想要什么呢？”

九良因为眼泪流多了而眼睛发涩，他说：“我想带你回家，但我没有家了。”

孟先生说：“我带你去找，我们一起去找。”

他们又走了很多地方，走了很远很远，九良渐渐长得与孟先生一般高矮，身体也强壮了许多，孟先生看着他总是很有成就感。

十月廿八，九良的生辰，他们走到了一座叫阿城的小城镇。

孟先生兴致勃勃地去借旅馆的厨房，说定要让九良尝尝他的手艺。九良开始吃惊于他竟然会做饭，但细想想又觉得理所当然，孟先生自然是什么都会的，这种盲目的相信在他尝到饭菜的滋味时又加深了一层。孟先生见他吃得欢，便也很高兴，他拎着酒壶给自己蓄满杯，酒意染红了他的脸颊，连他的眼睛也变得雾蒙蒙一片，他问了一个许久没有问过的问题：“九良，你想要什么呢？”

九良放下碗筷，他看着孟先生，眼神专注又热烈：“从前我只执着想带你回家，家没有了，我就只想跟着你，跟你一辈子。你唱曲儿，我就给你拉弦，你种地，我就给你挑水，你开店，我就给你当个伙计。这不是因为你对我好，也不是因为我想要个安身立命的地方，就只是为了我自己的心，我心里想要你。”

孟先生笑了，他眼里的雾气结成珠子顺着脸颊滑落，那点晶莹落进九良的掌心里，碎成了一滩浅浅的水。

九良有点慌，他不知道孟先生为什么要哭，想来想去只想到孟先生是不愿意跟他，但孟先生分明又是笑着的。他探头去看孟先生的脸，孟先生却去拉他的手：“你别怕，我是愿意的。”

九良跟了孟先生快一年，却一点也没沾过风月场上的事，以前他跟着师父在茶馆戏班到处打混，只听说书的先生语焉不详地说些什么黄龙入洞，又听戏班子的人背后嚼人舌根的时候说些什么被翻红浪，真到了自己要上手的时候，他竟是只会胡乱地一边亲着孟先生的嘴，一边在孟先生身下乱摸。

孟先生轻声叫他呆子，教他拿手去碰自己身后那处秘穴，他抚上那处细小的入口，却突然怕了起来，不敢伸手去探，只敢在边缘触碰。孟先生叫他摸得痒得不行，他这近一年都是素着的，眼见着要能开荤，却碰上这么一个主儿，实在是又气又急。他张口想咬九良的下巴，却又半途改了主意，去嘬九良的耳垂：“进去吧，没事的。”

九良迟疑着叩开门扉，刚进入便被绞住了，孟先生“哎呀”一声，听着不像是吃痛，倒像是有几分欢喜。他叫九良往里进点，又叫九良碰碰周围，九良听了他的细细探寻，在他突然夹紧的时候问他：“是这里吗？”

孟先生胡乱点着头：“是了，是了。”

九良又探进一指去夹那处，孟先生打着抖叫着不要，九良便松了手要往外撤，他又去按九良的胳膊，不让他离开。

九良怪道：“先生又说不要，又缠着我不放，我倒是不懂先生的意思了。”

孟先生眼里噙着泪花，就连瞪人都显得绵软起来：“你要是都懂了，还问我干什么？”

九良便不问了，只抽出手来，换了自己的阳物顶了进去。孟先生本是承受惯了的，但这段时间一直没被开拓过的地方也经不太住这一下，他嘴唇都疼白了，却不言语，只张着嘴喘气。九良去摸他的脸颊，又低头去学着他的样子对着他的耳垂胡啃乱舔，孟先生缓过劲来，便催着九良快些。

九良又爱孟先生这般主动，又恨他之前对着别人恐怕也是这番做派，便发了狠地要让他记住这一遭。他动了几下，那内壁便收拢着缠绕上来，穴口也开合着吞吐。他去掐孟先生柔嫩的胸脯，又去拈那乳肉顶上的茱萸，孟先生也只是浪叫着把自己往他手里送。

他又是痛恨又是激动，居然很快就泄在了孟先生体内，但他那根却还半硬着，不像是发泄过，他便借着这股劲又捅了进去。孟先生本就没有尽兴，见他这么快就能再战，便由着他随意冲撞，直撞得孟先生股间春色更艳，那根东西也跟着晃荡。

九良垂眼看着那物，伸手去抹那顶上的泪珠，孟先生被他抹得一激灵，又哀哀地叫了起来。九良又去弄那顶上的小孔，孟先生被他一边冲撞一边胡乱戳着，竟是就这么溅了出来，体内也缩得更紧。

但九良却没有发泄的冲动，只是蹭着孟先生那要命的一处去破那紧缩的甬道，孟先生那团软下来的东西还被他圈在手里，他觉得自己硬得容易，便要弄得那团东西也再起立。

孟先生被他弄得难受极了：“饶了我罢，你弄得我都疼了。”

九良这才住了手，只专心去撞那张小嘴，孟先生又被撞得沁出了几滴眼泪：“够了，够了。”

九良却泄不出来：“我还没够。”

孟先生伸手想去扇他，却被他顶得没有力气，这巴掌给得就像是一个鼓励。九良挨了孟先生这绵软的一巴掌，却又得了劲：“先生，您再扇我几下，我说不定能走得快些。”

孟先生恨得牙痒，又给了他几下，九良挨了打，竟然真是泄了出来。他从孟先生双腿间滑出来，又伸手去摸那处，只摸到一手湿滑的液体，不见有血，这才放了心。孟先生早已累得连指头都懒得抬，随他摸了几下，又嗯嗯啊啊地搭了几句话，便翻身睡了。

孟先生带着九良就在阿城住了下来，他盘下一间带着院子的店面，准备开店卖豆腐。虽然九良早已经习惯了孟先生无所不能，却还是为他会做豆腐这件事吃了一惊。

孟先生跟他讲着自己对这间小店的规划：“这院子我看了，有好几间房，多的房间可以租给过路人当个临时落脚的地方。再请个厨子，客人要是想现吃豆腐，就让他给客人现做，要是有住店的，也能让他给张罗饭菜。”

九良对他这乱七八糟的规划不予置评，只问他店外头的市招要写什么：“要不写你的名字？鹤堂豆腐店？”

孟先生乍一听自己的名字，只觉得别扭又奇怪，一挥手否决了这个提议：“既然是在阿城卖豆腐，那就叫阿豆吧。”说完就自己提笔在市招上画上这两个大字，他难得把字写得端正，不像以前那般故弄玄虚般地弯弯曲曲，写完倒也挺满意，便招呼九良去外边挂上。九良挂上市招便往店里钻，他如愿地当上了新上任的孟掌柜手下的头号伙计，这会儿正忙着去执行掌柜的一道道指令。

风从他身后经过，带着“阿豆”两个字在空中招摇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是小甜饼写手(^_^)v


End file.
